Harry Potter the Master of Death
by The Silver Angel
Summary: "The Deathly Hallows, Hermione," said Harry. "I am the Master of Death". Harry decides to finish what Dumbledore started in his youth. A story full of mistery and secrets. Ron and Hermione are besides Harry, but Hermione turns out to be more than just a friend.
1. Chapter 1 Destinies Intertwined

The first chapter of the Harry Potter the Master of Death story, and it's a short one.

Rewritten: 22nd of December 2014

* * *

><p>All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement was intended but more to advertise the official saga.<p>

Please give me your reviews!

The battle of Hogwarts has ended very few hours ago. Everyone can still feel their feet shacking from the tremor of the castle during the attack. The morning sun was now engulfing everything, shedding light over the incredible damages Hogwarts has withstood.

The nightmare has finally ended. But nightmares never come alone. The night is long and one dream always follows another.

The Dark Lord is now dead, killed by his own Unforgivable curse casted at the prophesied chosen one, but at what cost? Ultimately, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Dobby, one of the Weasley brothers and many, many others have sacrificed themselves in order to defeat the Death Eaters, protect Harry and kill the one who must not be named, the darkest force of all magic time, for the greater good. All these deaths only to kill a coward, hiding behind his own powers, mighty as they might have been. Tom was afraid of death and for good reason. Harry didn't wish much for the man in his afterlife.

Now, Harry is feeling more alone than ever even if as his friends are as always here by his side, ready to comfort him, ready to make the greatest of sacrifices for him. They have given up their lives and they have destroyed the Horocruxes and defeated Voldemort and yet why wasn't he feeling happiness, why wasn't Harry Potter content with the outcome of this story?

He has lost so much and so many, he's been through so much pain, he's seen and felt a great deal of suffering, so many died for him, so many died because of the man he had killed merely a couple of hours ago. His parents are still dead, Dumbledore is still dead, Sirius is still dead, Ron's brother is….. still… dead. All the people Voldemort has ever killed will never again see the light of day, will never hold their dear ones, they will never walk on this earth again. No, it doesn't feel like a victory. To Harry it feels as if Voldemort has won even in death prolonging their suffering to eternity.

The trio was now again standing in the highest tower of Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower. The same one in which they spent the morning after Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times, died. And the same one the Headmaster had been thrown from by Snape to fulfil complete mysterious scheme.

In the middle of the tower, the strange mechanism representing the planets of our Solar System is still shinning in the sun, with outstanding endurance as if defying the rest of the castle which rests in pieces. A strange fog is raising above the Black Lake while the yellow light of the sun reflects on its surface.

The wind is blowing slowly, without making any noise. Harry is looking at the mountains behind which the sun was raising. The ownerless Phoenix bird could be again seen flying high above the castle and the ground. She was singing, this time a happier song than the one singed when Dumbledore died, a song of victory, still slightly filled with sorrow, the pain of losing the people you love the most. Harry had a strange feeling of emptiness and he knew this would be the last time Fawkes will reveal its existence to the mortal world.

"Harry... ?" said Hermione, approaching carefully and standing beside him patiently, looking in the same direction he was, towards the mountains, listening to the song of the fire bird, beginning to worry for the boy she cared about the most. The warm light sank into her newly cold eyes.

Hermione always stood with Harry and Ron. She remained with Harry when their friend had decided to leave them, but he eventually came back as well, the trio reunited. Always the smart girl that had all the answers, completing the trio, always saving them in their hardest times. Now she was worried for her best friend. They've all been through hell but Harry has even returned from it, having been through even more than her and Ron, more than them combined...

"Yes?" answered Harry emotionless, turning his head slightly towards Hermione but still thinking, still asking himself... His face was calm and unreadable. Hermione couldn't make out what his thoughts were and that increased her concern.

"Are you.. ok, Harry?" Hermione continued.

He didn't answer, he didn't want to talk with them right now, he had to think this thoroughly, what was he going to do now. Should he go ahead with this idea that began to take roots deep into his mind? It wasn't what Dumbledore wanted him to do but it was what he had once tried to do himself when he was a teenager, making an alliance with his friend Grindewald who eventually turned into his enemy, and planning to ...

If they attempted this, he was scared he was going to lose the few friends he still had. He looked up at Ron and then turned to Hermione. He felt exactly like he did when heading towards Voldemort to be killed like a goat in a sacrifice. He felt he had to look at them as if he won't see them again, to enjoy every breath he could muster, every glimpse.

"What are you thinking about buddy?" Ron asked from the other side of the tower, admiring the silent Black Lake which was now in the shadows of what remained of the castle, interrupting Harry's thoughts once again.

Ron's also tired and sad because of losing his bigger brother and some of his dearest friends in the battle for Hogwarts. But he where he needs to be, he is where he knows he has to be, close to the people he cares the most about, without him the tripod would be broken. They all know they belong together united not only by bonds of friendship but by destinies intertwined.

"The Deathly Hallows, Hermione," whispered Harry, loud enough for his words to reach his red haired friend as well.

"I am ... I am the Master of Death".

And with that, silence fell over the three. Undoubtably, Harry's statement will change everything.

In other parts of the castle: people were still morning their family and friends in the Great Hall, teachers we're cleaning the mess from the corridors, getting ready to start rebuilding Hogwarts while others were resting in the common rooms or being healed in the Hospital wing.

The sun's light was now covering the entirety of Hogwarts's grounds. Even in this state, it looked as majestic as ever. To Harry's mind this castle seemed a part of heaven.

"What now, Potter?"

They turned around to face the circular stairwell. Making the last few steps to reach the upper platform was none other than Draco Malfoy.

It's a new beginning, the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Triangle

Chapter update: 22nd of December 2014

* * *

><p>Hermione, looking rather tired, leaned against Harry on the sofa in front of the stone fireplace in the Gryffindors common room. Ron took a seat on the armchair next to them putting his legs on the table in front of him and listening to the cracking of the fire.<p>

They are all thinking about Harry's plan.. Hermione closed her eyes, but still she was able to see the light of the fire. The common room had already been repaired when they came back from the tower.

Harry stretched and looked at Hermione. She has always been there for him since their first year, always ready to sacrifice her life to save his... But now there wasn't enough time to think about that. She almost fell asleep when Harry started talking to the two brave Gryffindors.

"We have to recover them...". A second later Hermione opened her eyes, a sparkle visible deep into her irises, still looking at the fire and Ron lifted his feet off the table, now paying attention to his best friend.

"I am going to take the Elder Wand," decided Harry. The Phoenix could still be heard singing in the distant background. It faded away as Hermione spoke

"But Harry! You've thrown it in the gap bellow the bridge the Death Eaters collapsed in the battle. It must be kilometres deep and do you think Mc. Gonagall will let us go forward with all of this?"

She's afraid of what the headmistress might say about all of this. They don't know how much she knows about the Deathly Hallows but they are about to find out.

"Very well, Harry, then me and Hermy will be getting the Resurrection stone from the Lake, isn't that where you said you've thrown it? Thanks by the way ..." said Ron with a smile.

Harry was slightly surprised at Ron's decisive reply, ignoring Hermione completely as he seemed to finally drive his own life rather than going with the flow.

"Yes, and as we already have the Invisibility Cloak, if everything goes well we will have all the three pieces of the puzzle in due time," said Harry.

"Fine.. then let's get on with it.. and Ron, don't call me Hermy or you might just join Voldemort in Tartarus," said Hermione getting up, already heading towards the portrait, getting out of the common room and going down the stairs.

"Ouch, mental isn't she?" said Ron to Harry seconds before running down stairs after the girl.

"Hermy, wait…!"

Suddenly, Ron's head popped up from the portrait hole.

"Do take care mate, alright?"

Harry smiled and nodded, got up and headed to the headmistress office. Strangely none of the stairs moved as they usually did. The castle is ruined, holes are in every wall and there's dust everywhere.

_Looks so lifeless. I'm at least glad Dumbledore is not here to see our home in this state. This place has been a true home for both of us and it has done the same favour to Tom Crupuld. We all share many feeling and we are about to share much more. _

The gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office seemed to be fully repaired and it let Harry access the staircase without asking for a password.

He entered the office and closed the door silently behind him. It was now dark outside, Minerva was looking through the stained window at the Black lake. All the portraits seem asleep but they might as well be pretending as they usually did, listening silently to the discussions that wore taking place in the office. Candles are floating around the office and the usual strange objects and mechanisms are present on the tables. He remembered breaking most of them in a rage fit.

"Oh, Potter, please, come in, take a sit. Would you like some tea? How did you know the password?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, grabbing one of the cups with hot tea which was already on the desk.

"How may I help you Mister Potter?" asked Minerva, turning towards Harry and taking place at her desk.

"You said that if I ever need to talk to someone I can come to you professor."

"Of course, Harry, what troubles you?"

"Can I take one more look at professor's Dumbledore's wand? I want to study once more the wand of the man that was like a father to me." said Harry, looking in the eyes of his former teacher.

"The wand lies in Albu's tomb, Harry. I placed it there a couple of hours ago. I though it would be better this way." said Minerva, giving a sad look to the student in front of her.

"I understand, thank you professor." said Harry getting up.

"Can I help you with anything else, Harry?" asked the headmistress looking at the back of the tall boy, dressed in what looked like new black robes. It was a wonder to her how the young boy had grown into the one to have defeated Crupuld.

"No professor, that's all, thank you and… good bye." said Harry turning around and exiting the office, shutting the door behind him, his hand lingering for a few moments on the knob.

"Good bye, Potter." said Minerva mostly to herself, starring at the door. Why did she had a bad feeling about this?

"What do you think, Albus?" she asked the the portrait of Albus Percival Dumbledore hanging on the wall behind her.

"For the first time, Minerva, I don't have any idea of the events that are to come. But one thing is sure...", that's all that Harry could hear before he was too far away from the office. He asked himself what Dumbledore was about to say but he continued on his path to the tomb of his old headmaster, he had to take the wand at any cost.

The corridors of Hogwarts wore empty and dusty. Everyone was in their common rooms or in the Great Hall, eating, recovering. The light of the sunrise was now getting through the windows, hitting the walls, illuminating the corridors of the castle, everything was like a dream for Harry, like he was floating not walking on the floor.

_I might never come back here again, I might as well remember the most beautiful parts of my real home._

Once he reached the exit he could see Ron and Hermione though the big doors, heading towards the castle. He started walking, heading to the side of the Black Lake passing by his friends without saying anything to them.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione rather scared.

"Do you have the unbreakable stick?" asked Ron. He looked rather wet, water dripping from his clothes.

"Dumbledore." Was all that they could hear from Harry while he was getting further and further from them. They started running after him.

"What do you mean by Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"He has to break into Dumbledore's tomb, Ron." said Hermione with a tear going down her face while running after Harry.

"This can't end good." added Ron walking faster.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." screamed Harry from ten feet away.

"At least he hasn't lost his sense of humour," said Ron with a smile.

They've all stopped and stared at the white marble tomb beside the Black Lake. The sun was rising steadily from behind the castle, its light reflecting into the black muddy water. They could hear the wind through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the sound of the waves and even the sounds of mermaid songs.

Way behind them, from one of the towers of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was looking at three students which wore beside the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. She could see them rising all their wands at once towards the marble tomb.

In the headmaster office, Dumbledore's portrait whispered "They must be stopped, Minerva".

"NO!..." she screamed when with a flash of light, the roof of the tomb cracked and the two heavy pieces of white marble fell on each side of the tomb. Her scream was still echoing through the castle walls when Professor Filtwitch came running to her. Stopping, he heard her saying with tears in her eyes.

"Gather the others, go to Albus!"

Harry leaned and looked at his sleeping headmaster. He had the Elder Wand in his hands above his chest exactly the way it was before Voldemort took it last time. Now he was the one taking the wand from it's old master.

"I'm sorry, it's for the greater good," Harry whispered without anyone else hearing him...

"HARRY POTTER!"... a woman screaming his name could be heard from the castle's direction. All three of them quickly turned around facing Hogwarts. They could see most of their teachers running to reach the Black Lake, with McGonagall leading them, wands at ready and the light of the dawn behind them.

What seemed to be a shield was now rising around the grounds of the castle, a supernatural light which was meant to protect the castle, used to keep people from coming in when the castle was attacked by Voldemort and its Death Eaters was now meant to keep them, from getting out. They could hear the wind blowing around the grounds, the teachers were raising the protective enchantments.

"Harry, if that shield covers the grounds, we won't be able to leave..." Hermione called scared.

And before the others could say another word, Harry grabbed the Elder Wand, took Hermione's and Ron's hands and Apparated away before the shield could prevent them to do so. The only thing that went through Harry's mind now was Hermione telling him that people can't Apparate within Hogwarts but he felt the Elder Wand giving him all the power he needed, the shield had fully covered the castle as soon as they Dissapeared.

Professor McGonagall was the first to reach the tomb. She looked down at Dumbledore.

"For the sake of Merlin... ", one tear dropping on the cracked white marble tomb.

Harry Apparated his friends in front of a familiar white house. He thought he would never have to see this place again in his life.

"Where are we, Harry?", asked Hermione, looking around. All the houses looked exactly the same, white with a small garden in front of them.

"It's the Dursley's house. Why are we here Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of any other place." answered Harry while starring at the black front door, almost expecting his uncle to open it at any time even if he knew the Dursley's were long gone, since he left the house last time, the night Moody died...

"We can't stay here, we have to move. Let's go to my parents house, they're still safe, in Albania as I didn't have the time to bring them back, so we won't put them in any danger," said Hermione already grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards Ron.

"Alright, let's go!" added Ron, taking Hermione's free hand and feeling the painful sensation of the Apparition, like being pulled through a very tight tube. Everything went dark.

They've Apparated and fell on their knees. Once they wore able to breath again, they started looking around. The place was not at all like the Dursley's neighbourhood. The street is a lot larger, the houses are bigger and taller, the gardens larger as well and with no fences. There are threes at the margin of the street in front of the houses and they could see the clock tower of a school at the end of the street with a black tall fence guarding it.

Suddenly a lighting appeared on the grey sky, followed by a loud thunder. Hermione let out a small squick when she heard the noise. They could see dark clouds gathering above the town, the light of the sun being slowly hidden away.

"Let's go inside." said Hermione.

"Lead the way, it's your house." commented Ron.

Hermione walked to the house and once she reached the handle, she slowly pushed it down, her wand ready in the other hand. Harry laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said

"It's alright Hermione, we're safe now, calm down."

She sighed and headed to the sofa in the middle of the room. She then collapsed on it and immediately fell asleep.

The boys closed the door and looked around. The main door lead directly into the dining room where they could see a fireplace, a table and a sofa in front of it, on which Hermione was now sleeping. On the walls and tables wore photographs with Hermione's parents in different locations, but she was not present in any of them.

"Must've been very hard to make her own parents forget that she even existed, to wipe out every memory of her existence." whispered Ron.

"She sacrificed so much for me, without me ever asking her." said Harry.

"We've told you, we'll always be there for you, Harry." said Ron.

"I owe you both my life"

"And the wizarding world owes you everything." added Hermione getting up but still sitting on the sofa. She pointed her wand to the fireplace and the dry wood instantly burst into golden flames.

It started raining. Drops of water hitting the windows and thunders echoing in the distance.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ron.

"We're going to unite the Hallows. For the first time in our lives we'll do something just for us but in the same time for the greater good as we see it." said Harry with his wand in his right hand and the Elder wand in his left hand.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," said Hermione quoting the writing on Harry's parents grave and getting the Invisibility Cloak out of her small purse.

"And we shall defeat all our enemies." finished Ron, pulling the Resurrection Stone from the inside of his robes.

Waves of lightnings and thunders formed above the house. The windows were trembling, the entire town was under the force of a strange earthquake and suddenly everything went silent. Not even birds could be heard anymore, lightnings were still appearing on the sky but followed by no thunder. Rain drops froze in mid air, leaves were being shaken by the silent wind but no sound propagated.

The master of Death finally took his rightful place, amongst mortals.


	3. Chapter 3 Signs

Here is the _IIIrd chapter_ of the _**Harry Potter the Master of Deat**_**h** fanfiction.

I have received awesome reviews from your guys up till now so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter also.

Sorry if you believe the chapters are too short.. I am working heard on writing, correcting, rewriting, reading, rereading, etc.. each chapter and there will be a lot of them so no worries about that.

Chapter rewritten on 22nd of December 2014.

* * *

><p>A new school year is about to begin at Hogwarts, the Britain school of magic. Students of all years are in the Hogwarts Express heading to the best school of which-craft and wizarding. The train has just left the station in a tunnel of smoke. Parents bid their farewells for as long as they can.<p>

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and all the other students which spent their last school year with the Death Eater teachers, mostly being tortured or made to torture others, were now able to repeat the school year in order to properly finish their magic education and pass their final exams. This was their last year and they planned to make it their best and forget everything about the atrocities of the past.

"How are you Neville?" asked Ginny taking a seat by the window in the same compartment with some of her best friends, Neville and Luna. The blonde girl is reading from what seems to be a copy of the Quibbler, her fathers newspaper which has been continued by fans after the world admited the Quibbler has been much more dedicated to the wizarding world that the Daily Prophet could ever dream to be, about some strange creature which supposedly lived in the Forbidden Forest within the castle grounds.

"I'm fine, thanks, and you? How are you brothers?" replied the boy, sitting on the other seat, face to face with Ginny.

"Great. George is still running the shop on Diagon Alley even after Fred's .. death. It's going quite well for him. Bill and Fleur are having a baby and Charlie is the right hand of the new Minister of Magic... Still I am a bit sad that Harry, Hermione and Ron won't be joining us in our last year at Hogwarts, I'm wondering what they're up to now."

"Didn't you hear about what they've done Ginny?" asked Luna lifting her eyes from the grey paper.

"I don't thrust the rumours, Luna. Mc. Gonagall herself denied them and I just can't believe that Harry opened Dumbledore's grave the same way Voldemort did and even more to steal his wand?" Ginny inquired.

"We should have more faith in our best friends, don't you think Luna? I mean.. even if they have done all those things... I'm very sure there's something we don't know and they do" said Neville.

"Maybe you're right." said Luna, lowering her eyes again, continuing to read.

The Hogwarts Express was now crossing a tall bridge over a large canal. The sun was going down as the train was getting closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"I think it's going to rain," said Pansy. She's sitting besides Draco Malfoy which is silently looking at the approaching mountains. Vincent Crabbe is on the seat by the door guarding it and looking at the seat in front of him with a blank face. He hasn't been the same since his friend Goyle died in his own fiend fire in the Room of Requirement, but he still remained a friend of Draco.

Draco didn't say anything but continued to stare silently at the dark clouds which wore gathering above the empty fields. Those clouds seemed awful similar to those on the Dementors were set free to search the prisoners of Azkaban.

"Draco...?" asked Pansy shilly...

* * *

><p>"Neville! We need to do our rounds, I almost forgot we're Prefects now.", said Ginny. Minerva thrusted them to keep things clean and they shouldn't disappoint her now that the castle has barely been rebuilt.<p>

"Ok, I'll check the first and second year, you take the rest." Neville said. "I'll leave you the easy part."

While walking slowly on the corridor, Ginny stopped to look through the window. The grey clouds wore now getting darker and darker, the lights of the train were already on but the darkness seemed to overwhelm them too. Something wasn't right. She continued to stare at the clouds which reminded her of the night Dumbledore died.

It started raining, almost no light is getting through the clouds anymore. With a flash of light and a loud thunder, three silhouettes Apparated on the tracks at not a very large distance from the moving train. The last time this had happened was when the Death Eaters we're stopping the train to search for Harry Potter or when Dementors searched for a prisoner escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Harry raised his hand slowly in the direction of the train, pointing the Elder Wand to the moving locomotive. At once it started slowing down until it dead stopped at a tiny distance from them. He then turned his head towards Ron. The boy nodded and started walking towards the train. Harry Apparated away leaving Hermione alone.<p>

They no longer felt any pain when Apparating, the familiar loud noise wasn't there either. They could do it whenever they wanted and how many times they needed without feeling sick or worried about loosing an arm.

Ron was still a bit afraid of over using it because of what had happened in their run for the Horocruxes.

"What the hell is happening now?" whispered Neville to himself looking to the left and right of the corridor he was walking on until the train suddenly stopped in the middle of a big, tall stone bridge over a wide canal. Everyone was getting their heads through the open doors asking why the train stopped.

Ginny came to him from the front, where the first year had compartments in, looking scared.

"Neville, what happened to the train?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better head up back to our compartments."

"Yeah"

Before they could make another step, all the windows began to freeze and they could now see they're breath because of the cold air. All the lights turned off one by one leaving the students in utter darkness. Screams of the girls from the first year are coming from the front of the train.

"I should go and calm the..." but then everyone around them seem to start moving in slow motion, like the time was slowing down for everyone except them, whore they even awake?

"Hello Neville"

"Ha.. Ha.. Harry?" said Neville stuttering and turning around slowly to face the boy that just appeared behind him.

"That's right" continued Harry pointing his wand at Neville and Ginny.

They saw just a bright light before images appeared in their head. One second later they could hear a voice, the voice of Harry Potter.

They see the Deathly Hallows story, the cloak, the stone and the wand, the Deathly Hallows mark in Durmstrang, Dumbledore dead, Hermione's house and finally the united Hallows.

In the background of these images, Harry said

"You now know everything about the Deathly Hallows and our plan, it's not something many do."

Even if in psychical pain, with her last powers, Ginny took her wand from her jeans pocket and whispered "_Protego"._

Unexpectedly a shield appeared between Harry and his friends. His spell stopped working and now Ginny and Neville were able to see him and were looking scared. They now knew all he knew about the Hallows. The question is, will they join him?

Ginny grabbed Neville's arm and started dragging him a few steps back and Harry let her do it.

Harry understood their decision and waving the invisibility cloak he Apparated away.

Now back in front of the train with Hermione on his right and Ron walking to his side, he asked

"Is it done?"

"Yes, did you have any problems?" said Ron.

"No. Hermione it's your turn."

Hermione, wearing a black hooded cap, with her hair covered by the dark material, raised her head slightly and pointed her wand at the train. At the same time everything went silent, like the time itself was flowing slower, the rain kept dropping slowly with no sound.

She then whispered "Obliviate", and a wave of blue light headed towards the train passing through every compartment, making everyone forget what had just happened.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and disappeared. A second later the train unfroze and started moving again. The light turned back on and the temperature was now back to normal. Even the clouds are leaving the sky.

Ginny looked around, she didn't really remember walking up to Neville in the sixth's year section of the train and she also had an awful headache.

"Are you ok, Gin?" asked Neville. He wasn't feeling very good himself, his head hurt.

"Let's get back to Luna. I'm sure no one will mind if we take a break."

"Alright," so she and Neville got back to their compartment.

They arrived at the Hogsmead train station half an hour later. It was already dark outside, but no stars on the sky, only the full moon reflecting in the close lake on which the boats that will take the first year to Hogwarts could be seen. It is cold outside and the wind is blowing slightly. Luna, Neville and Ginny, already dressed in their school black robe, could see Hagrid helping the first year to head to the boats.

"Hello Hagrid." Ginny said, waving her hand to him.

"Hey guys. Hoes it been?" the giant answered.

Before she could say another word the headache got worse, a lot worse and now she was not seeing the train station anymore but she was back in the train with Neville and.. Harry.

"Ginny, GINNY! Are you ok?" said Neville.

"Yes, yes! I'm alright." she said leaning against him in order to stand on her own two feet.

"You don't look ok tho, are you sure...?"

"Hello, Miss Luna, Miss Weasley, Mister Longbottom." said Minerva McGonagall standing behind them.

"Oh, professor you scared us." said Luna turning around fast with her hand on the wand in her pocket.

"I assure you that was not my intention. Are you alright Miss Weasley?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." she answered regaining her stance.

"Did by any chance anything strange happen to you in your way to Hogwarts?", the headmistress continued.

"Not really, why do you asking professor?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"The train. It's emitting such a powerful magical signature. A very powerful spell has been cast on it. More powerful than I could ever do." answered McGonagall staring at the locomotive.

The three of them seemed overwhelmed by this fact.

"Well, actually professor, something did happen" said Ginny, all the eyes turning to stare at her, and started telling McGonagall what she had just remembered about their meeting with Harry in the train, about him trying to recruit them. One thing she couldn't remember at all is what Harry showed them before she stopped him with the protective spell.

"And it seems that wasn't the only reason he paid a visit to you after all" added McGonagall pointing her finger to the side of the locomotive. Neville, Ginny and Luna looked in that direction and wore surprised to see a a strange sign, a triangle with a circle inside it and a line uniting the tip of the triangle with its base.

"What are you up to now, mister Potter?" whispered McGonagall to herself.

"Come on let's head back to Hogwarts." she said waving to Hagrid and they headed to the threstal driven carts.

No one was able to remove the sign from the train.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron were now flying, literally flying, above a huge black lake into which the full Moon is reflecting its silver light. They are capable of flying without a threstal, without a broom, without using a car or bike, without even a wand in their hands, with the wind flowing through their dark robes. They could see the mountains ahead and, across them, so many lights creating a beautiful sight of a big city, so big that you couldn't see where it ended.<p>

"So, why are we doing this again?" asked Ron, the wind blowing fast through his hair, making him look like a rock star.

"I've told you a million times, the Deathly Hallows mark must be present in the most important magic places in the world in order for us to fight IT and take the full power of the Hallows. That's why Grindewald engraved it in Durmstrangs walls as Crum told us in our forth year, the Illuminati used it on their graves and books and the Knights Templar used it on their shields. There have been attempts at harnessing this power across history." answered Harry.

"Once the Deathly Mark is placed in all the magical places we have selected we'll be able to concentrate the power of the most powerful magical sources in the world and finish the ritual.." added Hermione.

"Yea, yea and defeat death itself." , finished Ron.

"Right. Now, our next stop, the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic, Europe." said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4 Harrys Army

Finally, the _IVth chapter_ of the _**Harry Potter the Master of Deat**__**h**_ fanfiction.

I am really sorry for the delay but I'm a teen and I do programming for money and I have school.

I promised the next chapter probably in a couple of days. Should be AWESOME!

theworldofwizards[dot]com

* * *

><p>„Look at them, like ants, working all day, going to school, to work, getting on with their day to day lifes without knowing the secret that exists under their nose, without seeing the hidden magical world. Being killed, manipulated and mostly ruled by wizards. Using primitive weapons and manual work. I remember being like them. Maybe it's better to be that way, to live a simpler life.", thinked Harry.<p>

He and his friends wore now flying above Strasbourg, a beautiful city, maybe more beautiful during the night than at the time of day. But it wasn't just an ordinary nice town, this town is the home of the European Ministry of Magic.

„Do we know what we have to do?" asked Harry.

„Enter the Department of Mysteries and engrave the mark of the Hallows into its walls with our usual spell that won't give them any chance of ever removing it without our help", answered Ron.

„And take documents with details about the location of other important magical places from Europe and info about where's Ron brother, Charlie, and the colony of dragons his working with in Romania", added Hermione.

They stopped talking. Harry looked at his friends, first at Hermione then at Ron. They decided to stick with him even with his new plan. He was now the Master of Death, perhaps the most powerful wizard from the face of the Earth, but he knew he could have more power, much more power, and with it fulfill his plan. But this kind power could only be taken from death itself, so, first they had to get to meet death without actually dieing and for that they need to engrave the Deathly Hallows Mark in as many places with magical importance as possible all over the world and harnest their source of power in order to complete the ritual, fight and defeat death. They had to find more adepts that would help them to spread the mark in more places around the globe. The more help they could get the better.

„Why do we need to know where the dragons colony is located?" asked Ron.

Harry thinks that dragons are one of the most interesting and powerful magical creatures ever since he had fighted one in his forth year at Hogwarts and his opinion hasn't changed when they met one in Gringotts. So now he wanted one for himself and that's why he decided to pay a visit to Ron's brother Charlie, in Romania.

„To catch a dragon, Ron" answered Harry.

„Ohh, that's all? Alright..." said Ron.

„Crucio", said Harry, his wand pointed at Ron.

„Harry, stop, you're tickling me... can't anyone make a joke around here?" said Ron laughing.

„Let's concentrate" said Hermione.

„Bummer", said Ron.

Being the master of Death has it's advantages, one of them being that you can choose close people to share your power with. One of these powers being immunity to the Unforgivable Curses, wandless flying, hardless Apparition, enchanted powers and in theory being able to win any wizarding duel.

„There it is", said Harry looking at the building of the Counceil of Europe. „The European Ministry of Magic is 50 floors bellow that building.".

They Apparated from air on the ground right in front of the building.

„Qui êtes-vous?" said one of the guardians from the front door. With a flick of her wand, Hermione maid both of the guardian hit the wall behind them and fell unconscious on the ground.

„Quite impressive, the building I mean." said Ron.

„It surely looks better on the surface than our Ministry. It's because the Muggle Ministry is right above their Magic Ministry." said Hermione.

The Council of Europe is a formed by two big buildings made mostly, on the outside, of glass with the flags of all the countries that are part of Europe in front of the building. A glass bridge, over a small water, unites the two building made of glass.

„So the secret it's literally under their noses." added Ron.

„Do you think we can Apparate directly into the Ministry?" asked Hermione with a curious look on her face.

„We won't know if we don't try right?" said Harry and closing his eyes he Apparated. They wore able to apparate inside the Ministry but something wasn't right. Between the two spots of Apparition they felt like they've been through a pool filled with water which could only mean there was some kind of protection against Apparition and that they might have triggered a silent alarm so Aurors might be on their way. They had to finish up as soon as possible or it might get dirty, for the Aurors.

„Hermione, the documents." said Harry.

„Right" said Hermione and she started running towards the elevators.

„Ron let's engrave the Mark." said Harry.

„First we have to find the Department of Mysteries" pointed Ron.

„Yes, that would be useful" said Harry.

They entered one of the elevators and a woman voice spoke to them in french. Ron told it that they wan't to go to the Department of Mysteries.

„I didn't know you speak french." said Harry.

„I don't"

The elevator started moving with very big speed and in a couple of seconds it stopped suddenly and the doors opened making a loud noise. The woman voice announced that they arrived at the floor where the Department of Mysteries and the Aurors Office are located.

It was dark and silent in the huge hall. As in their Ministry of Magic, windows wore present on the walls even if they wore underground. They could see the stars and the moon through the windows.

They headed straight to the Department of Mysteries that had huge, heavy black doors, with two golden levers.

With a flick of his wand, Ron made the doors open without making any sound.

„Lumos maxima" said Harry and a ball of light went up, lighting their way.

The room had a very high celling. Actually it looked like it didn't have a ceilling at all, just an endless darkness above their heads.

„So we can't stick the mark on the celling right?" said Ron.

„One of the walls will be just fine. Hallosigna!" said Harry with his phoenix wand pointed to one of the black marble walls. The mark of the deathly hallows appeared on the wall, written with fire. Once the fire went off, the mark remained engraved in dark lines.

„Looks like the aurors are here. Time to play." said Ron turning around.

„Stupefy. Expelliamus!", screamed the Aurors but to their great surprise, their spells didn't seem to work. They couldn't even cast them, how could they fight the intruders without being able to cast any spell at all?

„If you don't want trouble, just back away" said Harry. He an Ron just walked between the corridor formed by the twenty Aurors which let them pass to the main Room where the elevators wore located. Hermione was already there, holding a couple of pappers in her hand, and when she nodded, the trio dissappeared into thin air.

They wore now at the Malfoy's manor. Their new headquarters was the home of the Malfoy's which was kindly offered as a host for them by Draco's father, not like he had a choice for that mater.

The main room was exactly how Harry remembered it since the last time they've been here, when Hermione has been tortured and when Dobby has been killed.

„What now Harry?" asked Hermione sitting with him on the sofa and leaning on him. They've become much closer lately. Up till now they've been only friends but maybe after all this years of fighting, it's time for them to make the big step.

„Now Ron will go back to Hogwarts" answered Harry.

„Uhm, what?" said Ron chocking with the water he had just drunk from the glass which was on the table.

„We need more followers, pawns, that will spread the mark of the Hallows and that will help us fight any oposition. And we all know how easy it was for Dumbledore's Army to be trained to fight right under the nose of Dolores Umbridge so how hard can it be with McGonagall on the watch?" answered Harry.

„So you're already getting rid of me?" said Ron joking.

„Ron, that's not it!" said Hermione looking angry.

„Calm down I was just kidding Herm." said Ron smiling.

„Alright, sorry, I'm tired"

„I guess I'll have to discuise, how about dark hair, smaller nose and blue eyes for a change?" said Ron.

„We have to do something with his personality also" said Hermione laughing.

„There will already be a couple of students ready to help you Ron" said Harry.

„What do you mean, I thought Ginny and Neville refused, didn't they?" said Ron.

„Well it's not like they'll have a choice" said Harry and closing his eyes he could see exactly what Ginny or/and Neville could see right now in Hogwarts, what they wore thinking and he could control their thoughts. „But, I can't charm everyone to follow us so some convincing work is required from your part. Draco and his friends are already ready to join. "

„I'm sure they are. Well I guess I'll have to repair the room of requirements, I might just borrow the Elder Wand." said Ron.

„Might as well give you my right hand" said Harry. „I might need a helping hand" added Ron smilling.

And as Ron leaved upstairs to get ready his stuff and discuise, Harry asked Hermione:

„How about moving from this hell to Shell Cottage? Bill and Fleur moved in France and they said the house can be ours if we want it. Might be a bit full of some sad memories but it's a nice sunny place besides the sea where we can relax for a while and prepare."

„Sounds... like a plan." Said Hermione smiling and kissing Harry on the chick.

Harry leaned his head on Hermione's hair and the both stared at the green fire in the black marble fireplace for what seemed to be hours.

McGonagall was sitting in her office finishing up some papers for the transfer of the new student.

„Never thought a headmaster has so many papers to sign" she thought. A second later the fire in the fireplace turned from bright orange and red to esmerald green and a handsome boy stepped out of it. He was tall, dark haired, with blue eyes, dressed already in the Hogwart's robes but with a small modification to them so that the color was a shinny black and the Hogwarts mark was better looking, in brighter colors.

„Welcome to Hogwarts, Mister Addison" said McGonagall raising from her desk to welcome the new student.

„Here is your schedule" she added pulling a piece of paper from her pocked and handing it to the boy.

„Thank you professor. It's nice to be here, it seems a lot warmed than at Durmstrang" said Ron trying to sketch a smile for the teacher.

She then grabbed the hat that was sitting on her desk and gently placed it on the head of the new comer.

Once it was placed on his head, the sorting hat said to him

„I can't read you. This is the first time this has happened ever. Who and more exactly what are you boy?"

„I will be Griffindor" said Ron and the hat obeyed „Yes, master" – „GRIFFINDOR"

„Well congratiulations. You should be already heading to your first class now"

„Right, thank you and good bye." said Ron.

„Good bye Mister Addison" – „Girls will surely like this one." Though McGonagall while she sat back on her chair and looked through the window towards the Lake.

„Firsts things first" though Ron, „It's time for a the room of requirements to make it's entry". And so he headed to the blank wall from the seventh floor. The door didn't appear for him as he had expected after the cursed fire that has been released there in the fight for Hogwarts. „Reparo maxima" he whispered pointing his wand at the wall.

Nothing could be heard but he knew it worked because after a couple of seconds a black tall wooden door with golden lever appeared in front of him. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

„Wow, this room surely is something" he said.

It was a big room similar to the Slytherin's common room but having something from the Griffindors also like the fireplace and windows through which you could see the Black Lake and even Hogsmead. It had restrooms and a big training area with mirrors on the walls and training dummies from place to place.

„Hope you guys can handle us" said Ron talking with the dummies, and raising his wand he distroyed all the dummies with one unspoken spell.

„This is perfect" said Draco, looking through their room.

„I didn't ask for your opinion Draco. We have to start recruiting and training people as soon as possible. It won't be easy and it won't be fast but we have to hurry." said Ron a.k.a. Jeremy Addison.

„Yes, master. What's the name of our group? I can't remember you mentioning it." Draco asked.

„Our name will be... hmm .. Harry's Army'" answered Ron and the Room of Requirements had since then the word H.A. carved into the fireplace right bellow the Hogwarts sign and above the fire.

Ron was now back in the Griffindors common room sitting on the sofa and watching the orange flames dancing in the fireplace when Lavender Brown approached him and said

„Hey, I'm Lavender, Lavender Brown, I don't think we've met."

„No we haven't. I'm Jamey, Jamey Addison" said Ron.

„Nice to meet you. Mind if I sit?"

„Feel free to do so"

„Do you like it here at Hogwarts? I heard you've been to Durmstrang before"

„Yeah, it's much colder there." – „I got to go to classes. My window is almost over."

„Sooo, see ya later?" she said using her puppy eyes.

„Uhm, sure." Said Ron getting out from the common room and heading to the Transfiguration class.

„She's mental" Ron thought. „Well, let the fun begin." And he entered the class. Most of the students wore already sitting and everybody was silent. Ron looked towards the teachers desk where he could see a cat sitting on it.

„Minerva will never change" Ron though.


	5. Chapter 5 We will remake the world

theworldofwizards[dot]com

Like and review! So that the next chapter will be as you see fit.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up the next day in the Griffindor dorms in his old bed. He was in the same room with his old friends, Neville, which was perfect for his plan.<p>

He sat in bed for a couple more minutes, thinking about what he is about to do, revising the plan in his head, until he heard the others getting up so he did the same, took a cold shower and went to the common room only to find Lavender sitting there, waiting for him. Ron discovered, by "reading" her mind, that she has been waiting him for like two hours there, alone.

"Hey, Jamey, ready for breakfast?", she asked.

"Not just yet, you go ahead" Ron said and the girl looked quite sad but did as she was told, most likely against her own free will.

Ron waited for Neville and Ginny to come down and he told them the plan.

"Neville you will recruit members from the Hufflepuff's and you Ginny from the Ravenclaw's, understood? You already know what to say to them" said Ron and the other two nodded in utter silence.

"Then let's go have some breakfast, we will start gathering people in the afternoon, after classes, we can't raise the attention of the teachers". And so they headed to the great hall. The great hall is exactly as he remembered it, with it's gigantic amazing windows with sun's light passing through them to create an amazing show of light in the morning. The sky, on the other side, was dark, clouded, strange. Ron stood at the entrance for a couple of seconds, feeling like he had to worries in the world as long as he was in Hogwarts, as long as he could watch this amazing view. All the teachers where already at their table at the end of the hall, looking at the students in silence, and the houses tables wore as usual filled with food from bread and honey to tea and pumpkin juice, this was bringing up some nice memories to Ron, of the old times.

After lessons, in the afternoon, the three went each to the house they had been ordered to recruit from as they've planned.

Ron headed for the Slytherins. Malfoy was waiting for him in front of the entrance to it's house, in the dungeons, bellow the Black lake, to let him in, as he was ordered a day before.

"Hello Malfoy. Say the password" Ron demanded.

"Inferius" said Malfoy and part of the wall bricks started moving aside exactly like they do on the Diagon Alley and revealed the common room of the Slytherin House.

The fac that everything was made of stone made the room so cold, there was green light coming from the ceiling, most of it being made of clear glass so you could see the bottom of the lake. Ron assumed it was charmed so dirt won't ever block the amazing view. He got a bit jealous on that common room.

They had a couple of dark green couches in front of the huge fireplace which was not enough to keep the room at even a medium temperature. A door in the distance surely leading to the dorms could be seen.

As soon as he entered people started gathering, most of them getting their wands ready to fight because a Griffindor had just entered their secret common room, breaking all the school rules.

"What is he doing here?" "Is he allowed to be here?" "Leave!" "Isn't he the new student?"

"Silence" Ron said and after a wave of energy passed over the entire room, everything went silent. Some kept speaking but only their lips moved without making any sound. Not even the fire could be heard anymore.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house common room" said the new housemaster of the Slytherin house. Obviously a griffindor presence must have triggered the wards which made the teacher storm in in due time.

"Aresto Momentum", Ron slowly said raising his wand at the teacher, that was wearing an impressive black robe and was now frozen in time with his hand on his wand. Ron then turned back to the crowd.

"I am sure each and everyone of you has already heard the story of the Deathly Hallows in a form or another when he was young or recently after the war. Well, Harry Potter, me and Hermione Granger are the new Masters of Death and we are recruiting, recruiting an army, training it to conquer and rule this broken world, to remake the future as we see fit. If you want to join come closer to me and make the Unbreakable Vow, so we can trust each other more than anything else. And, just as a reminder, if you will reveal the location of our trainings or any information about this recruitment or organization the Vow will take care of you before you would even have the chance to open your mouth" Ron simply added.

Three quarters of the Slytherin made the Vow. The ones that didn't were mostly first and second years which wouldn't have been accepted anyway. Without them knowing the Room of Requirements was getting bigger and bigger for them to have their meetings.

"How will we know when to come up for a meeting?" someone asked Ron.

"Believe me you'll know. And everyone that didn't join will forget this meeting ever took place" he said, turned around, and after trowing a glance at the teacher, he left the room. Instantly all the Slytherin that did not make the Vow forgot about him ever visiting them and the ones that did were amazed, impressed and honored to be part of this even if it was Harry Potter that will lead them, he was the one that defeated the Dark Lord, he was literally the Master of Death.

"Half of the Hufflepuff's joined our ranks" said Neville when they've met at the end of the day back in the Griffindor common room.

"And half of the Ravenclaw's" added Ginny a bit proud of her achievement.

"Good, very good, now it's time for the Griffindors and eventually some of the teachers might join" said Ron.

They did the same with Griffindors, calling them in the common room at night, asking, making the Vows and Obliviating the ones that did not want to join. Amazingly more than half of the Griffindors joined them. Which meant that they have now recruited more than half of the Hogwarts students.

Minerva felt something strange while standing in her office. It's been like that for a week now. Like something .. weird.. even bad.. dark.. was happening within Hogwarts itself, like the entire power of the castle was changing, like when the Chamber of Secrets had been open, something was happening under their noses, but .. what?

"Albus.."

"I can feel it too", Dumbledore's portrait said.

In the other part of the castle, in the Astronomy tower, at sunset, Ron was standing on the border of the tower, alone, apparently talking to himself but actually speanking to a floating magic projection of Harry, visible only to himself.

"Everything is going according to plan, even better and even faster than we have thought" said Ron.

"We will remake the world. We will create the future." said Harry .

"These powers we are playing with, maybe no man can control them, maybe no one should" said Ron.

"Where not just simple humans anymore, Ronald" said Harry and Ron couldn't see him anymore. He stared at the Black Lake for a while and started walking slowly back to the common room.

Harry turned around to see Hermione still in their bed. He then look out through the glass wall to see at the sea. They wore on their own private island, somewhere in Greece, in their new manor. They've been spending their last two weeks here, taking a break, learning to control their power and sending part of their energy to Ron in order to support him. The house was more like a hotel, it had around ten huge rooms each with amazing view to the beach and there also some other houses have been built for them on the island but they didn't have the view or the luxury like the one they are staying in.

They could even say they are actually happy, for the first time in their life, being together, in their own house, on their own island. Hermione was not acting so dark and so sad as she had when they have became the masters of death. Harry found out that she was that way at the beginning because as soon as they have united the Hallows she had access to more knowledge than them, a hell more knowledge, and even to the thoughts of the people around her and she was trying very hard to defend herself from going mad.

But it's getting closer. The battle. And they knew it. Their army will be soon ready, ready to fight, ready to get out of Hogwarts and conquer the entire world. Them against the world. The masters of death against the entire magical world. Might as well wonder if it's fair for their enemies.

"Harry, Harry! HARRY!", Hermione shouted to wake Harry from his dreams.

"Yeah, Hermione, sorry, I was just thinking", he answered.

"Stop thinking and start getting in bed" she smiled slightly while slowly hitting the bad with her hand.

Harry looked at Hermione. He had everything he wanted right here, right in this room, it wasn't about the power and it wasn't about the luxury. But he had to do this, he had to fix this wrong world, he had to finish Dumbledore's ultimate dream of a perfect world, the greater good.

Harry's mind was now flying to what he saw in the pensive, in the memories of his old potion teacher, Snape, which proved to have swore allegiance to Dumbledore, he had loved his mother all this time and always protected him because he's her only child. He had killed Dumbledore for the greater good so that in the end he, Harry, could be safe and in the end he died for him.. died for the boy he hated most.

"Do you believe in me Hermione?"

"I'll consider that as a statement Harry" she said, begging him to come back into bet with her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

All the teachers have gathered in the great hall. The sun is now almost hidden behind the mountains but its strong orange light is still passing trough the Grate Hall's huge, church like decorated windows, it was the first time they had been able to see the sun in the past few days because of the strange weather. Even the magic sky from the hall couldn't be changed by the teachers. The staff are standing in the middle of the hall, looking rather worried.

"Something is going on Minerva, inside the castle, it's like almost all the students have suddenly learned how to defend their mind and everyone is over exceptional at my matter" said the new DADA teacher, now head of the Slytherin house.

"Most of the students have exceeded my expectation at Transfiguration also it seems" she said.

"And do you feel this? It's like something has changed within Hogwarts, the magic of the castle, it's like an emptiness in me" the divination teacher added.

"Yes, we all feel it" everyone answered.

The weather was darkening across Britain. It was raining everywhere and huge lightnings and loud thunders could be heard in every corner of the country.

It's almost time.


	6. Chapter 6 For the greater good

Hello everyone. I just wanted to mention a few things :D

First of all someone advised me via a review that I deleted that I should first read the books. I read the books more than 7 times, each, and in 2 different languages (my main one and in English).

Maybe that person should first read the definition of a fanfiction.. I can alter any of the facts from the real story line to fit the needs of my story line.

Anyway the second thing is that I would like to recommend everyone this cool new website where you get the chance to play a part in the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione was sitting in the bed while Harry was in his usual spot beside the window contemplating.

-Harry, what do you think about the two of us going out for a dinner for a change?

-Why not, after all it's perhaps the last occasion we have to do that.

-Exactly what I was thinking.

-Then let's go, how does Paris sound?

-Always wanted to go to Paris...

* * *

><p><p>

I guess I sometimes miss the days when I was just the funny and strange redhead that was always behind his bigger brothers, but what must be done must be done there is no doubt about it, Dumbledore knew it and died for it, we know it and we will also...

Ron was thinking while sitting on a blanket he conjured in the Astronomy Tower. He was holding Lavender, which was now sleeping, in his arms. Her warm body felt so good against himself in such a comfortable position.

The Moon was right in front of them and the sky was full of stars. The song of the Phoenix could be again heard across the castle grounds and Ron could see it fly bellow the Moon like a shadow.

-The silence before the storm, he whispered.

* * *

><p><p>

I hope Potter knows what he's doing. Up till now we've been trained and we're more powerful than we could have ever been even as Aurors but I wonder what his plan actually is. Does he just want to take control of the entire world like Voldemort did? That surely doesn't sound like him.

Draco was thinking while holding Pansy on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. The fire was off and only the light that went through the Black Lake and passed through the glass above them was lighting the room. Pansy was silently asleep and they wore both standing on the soft, green couch.

-What are you thinking about, Draco?

-I thought you were sleeping, did I wake you?

-No.. I just woke up without any reason. Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?

-As long as you want.. as long as you want. But Parvati did not hear the last part as she was again sleeping.

* * *

>So calm, so beautiful, so smart, so perfect, Draco thought.<p><p>

Somewhere in Hogwarts on a corridor that had the left wall open to the exterior with just a few columns holding the roof from collapsing and the Moon lighting it, Luna and Neville were having their walk.. but something felt somehow strange today, the day before they had to take action.

-I don't like that I can't tell my grandmother about all of this, said Neville.

-She wouldn't agree with it anyway, or at least that's what the blue elves think.

-Blue elves? Whatever, yeah I guess you're right.. but still.

-She might get killed if you tell her.

-Yes I got it, let's talk about something else.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you, said Luna.

-You never have to say sorry to me, Luna. Promise me that we'll always be there for each other.

* * *

>-Only if you also promise..<p><p>

Lucius Malfoy was sitting, alone, in his study with a whisky in his right hand and dressed in his green cotton home robe and watching the green flames of the fire from his couch.

He takes a sip from the almost empty glass, then fills it again and puts two cubes of ice in it.

If it goes according to plan there will be no casualties. He is a genius and that's why he will succeed unlike the-one-who-must-not-be-named.. ha.. Tomas Cruplud.

For victory he said raising the glass toward the fire and taking a sip yet again.

* * *

><p><p>

3 hours later at the Ministry everyone was on high alert. Even the Unspeakable were called to participate at the Emergency Meeting called by the Minister.

-We have received intelligence that Hogwarts is going to be attacked tomorrow. We are not sure by whom but we know that it involves Harry Potter and a huge Army recruited by him in the last few months, said the Minister before letting the Head Auror speak.

-We shall send there all available forces. The school must not fall as it can also be used as a huge magical source of power and the kids must be kept safe as we don't have time to evacuate them. The Unspeakable are to help the teachers to raise a more powerful shield than the one used in the fight against Voldemort. Aurors will spread according to the plan on the table in front of you. You'll guard the walls, grounds, gates and the Great Hall where all the Hogwarts population will stay during the fight, make sure broken glass from the windows can't reach them also.

-Merlin be with you all, finished the Minister.

Hmm they really bought it, thought one of the mens standing at the table while watching the Minister leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Around the world, in every country, in every big city forces are gathering, getting ready for biggest and in the same time what will be the shortest fights of all time. Even if none of them really knew how this will end or what it was really about, they wore ready to die for it, for a better world for them and their kids, an utopia.

Hogwarts and the other magical schools are for now the most silent places of all.

The silence before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7 Last moments

Hello everyone. I just wanted to mention a few things :D

First of all someone advised me via a review that I deleted that I should first read the books. I read the books more than 7 times, each, and in 2 different languages (my main one and in English).

Maybe that person should first read the definition of a fanfiction.. I can alter any of the facts from the real story line to fit the needs of my story line.

Anyway the second thing is that I would like to recommend everyone this cool new website where you get the chance to play a part in the Wizarding World.

And third I really am sorry it took me so long to continue the story but I have school and I work as a web developer also so I had to take a break from writing for a while but now I'm back and the next chapter is almost ready also.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione was sitting in the bed while Harry was in his usual spot beside the window contemplating.

-Harry, what do you think about the two of us going out for a dinner for a change?

-Why not, after all it's perhaps the last occasion we have to do that.

-Exactly what I was thinking.

-Then let's go, how does Paris sound?

-Always wanted to go to Paris...

* * *

><p><p>

I guess I sometimes miss the days when I was just the funny and strange redhead that was always behind his bigger brothers, but what must be done must be done there is no doubt about it, Dumbledore knew it and died for it, we know it and we will also...

Ron was thinking while sitting on a blanket he conjured in the Astronomy Tower. He was holding Lavender, which was now sleeping, in his arms. Her warm body felt so good against himself in such a comfortable position.

The Moon was right in front of them and the sky was full of stars. The song of the Phoenix could be again heard across the castle grounds and Ron could see it fly bellow the Moon like a shadow.

-The silence before the storm, he whispered.

* * *

><p><p>

I hope Potter knows what he's doing. Up till now we've been trained and we're more powerful than we could have ever been even as Aurors but I wonder what his plan actually is. Does he just want to take control of the entire world like Voldemort did? That surely doesn't sound like him.

Draco was thinking while holding Pansy on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. The fire was off and only the light that went through the Black Lake and passed through the glass above them was lighting the room. Pansy was silently asleep and they wore both standing on the soft, green couch.

-What are you thinking about, Draco?

-I thought you were sleeping, did I wake you?

-No.. I just woke up without any reason. Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?

-As long as you want.. as long as you want. But Parvati did not hear the last part as she was again sleeping.

* * *

>So calm, so beautiful, so smart, so perfect, Draco thought.<p><p>

Somewhere in Hogwarts on a corridor that had the left wall open to the exterior with just a few columns holding the roof from collapsing and the Moon lighting it, Luna and Neville were having their walk.. but something felt somehow strange today, the day before they had to take action.

-I don't like that I can't tell my grandmother about all of this, said Neville.

-She wouldn't agree with it anyway, or at least that's what the blue elves think.

-Blue elves? Whatever, yeah I guess you're right.. but still.

-She might get killed if you tell her.

-Yes I got it, let's talk about something else.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you, said Luna.

-You never have to say sorry to me, Luna. Promise me that we'll always be there for each other.

* * *

>-Only if you also promise..<p><p>

Lucius Malfoy was sitting, alone, in his study with a whisky in his right hand and dressed in his green cotton home robe and watching the green flames of the fire from his couch.

He takes a sip from the almost empty glass, then fills it again and puts two cubes of ice in it.

If it goes according to plan there will be no casualties. He is a genius and that's why he will succeed unlike the-one-who-must-not-be-named.. ha.. Tomas Cruplud.

For victory he said raising the glass toward the fire and taking a sip yet again.

* * *

><p><p>

3 hours later at the Ministry everyone was on high alert. Even the Unspeakable were called to participate at the Emergency Meeting called by the Minister.

-We have received intelligence that Hogwarts is going to be attacked tomorrow. We are not sure by whom but we know that it involves Harry Potter and a huge Army recruited by him in the last few months, said the Minister before letting the Head Auror speak.

-We shall send there all available forces. The school must not fall as it can also be used as a huge magical source of power and the kids must be kept safe as we don't have time to evacuate them. The Unspeakable are to help the teachers to raise a more powerful shield than the one used in the fight against Voldemort. Aurors will spread according to the plan on the table in front of you. You'll guard the walls, grounds, gates and the Great Hall where all the Hogwarts population will stay during the fight, make sure broken glass from the windows can't reach them also.

-Merlin be with you all, finished the Minister.

Hmm they really bought it, thought one of the mens standing at the table while watching the Minister leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Around the world, in every country, in every big city forces are gathering, getting ready for biggest and in the same time what will be the shortest fights of all time. Even if none of them really knew how this will end or what it was really about, they wore ready to die for it, for a better world for them and their kids, an utopia.

Hogwarts and the other magical schools are for now the most silent places of all.

The silence before the storm.


	8. Chapter 8 Destruction of freedom

Hogwarts is again in the same state like before Voldemorts attack. Everyone underage has already been evacuated from the castle except some that no official knew were in the Room of Requirements, preparing for what it was to come. All other students had decided to stay and protect the castle.

The sun is going down, the wind blows slowly and the Phoenix sings in the distance. It is a warm summer night, a perfect night if it wasn't for the eminent battle.

-We will need all teachers to perform the complex spells to raise the new shield we have developed, please follow us to the castle walls, an Unspeakable told the teachers in the Great hall. And don't worry about the students, over twenty Aurors will keep them from getting harmed.

-After you then, Slughorn said.

It was early in the morning when the Aurors arrived at Hogwarts but now it was already dark. Seems that this fight will be a nocturnal one.

The headmistress has again called all the statues of Hogwarts to guard the entrances to the castle and the shield was now up, ever more impressive than last time, the entire castle was now covered by the light casted upon it by the shield.

Everyone was on their positions and the high tension could be felt in the air, hell you could almost cut through it. The amount of people that gathered to protect the castle was impressive but did they all have same allegiance?

There was someone at almost every high window of the castle and in every tower. The Astronomy Tower had Aurors in circle watching every direction. They could see nothing.

Suddenly a girl voice was heard, the voice of Hermione Granger, a creepy but soft and almost warm voice, but this voice was not heard only at Hogwarts but by everyone, every human from the entire world, from Durmstrang or Ministry, Muggle or wizard, child or adult, fighter or not.

-It is time! was the one thing she said.

-Go! Ron yelled in the Great Hall and something unexpected, for the officials or staff, happened. The students drew their wands but not to defend themselves but to harm their own protectors. In a matter of seconds the Aurors were down, but unharmed otherwise, and two of the professors that remained to help were now also at the feet of the student.

The blast of power braked all the windows and extinguished the candles. The brilliant light of the shield was the only thing illuminating the Great Hall, their shadows looked like demons.

Students filled the corridors and knocked out all the remaining defenders with no difficulties, they were truly impressive, strong and united.

Once the job was done they've all headed in the main court yard and headed their wands, standing in a large circle, towards the shield.

Ron, who stood in the middle of this cercle, casted a spell that made the sign of the Hallows appear right above them.

-Bombarda Maxima, they all shouted at unison.

The sound blast wave was so strong and so loud that they were not able to hear anything just see the blinding lights of their spells hitting the shield while they were forced to stay on the ground by the power of the blast.

The shield collapsed moments later, not standing even the smallest chance. Hogwarts was now under Potter's Army full control.

-Hogwarts, done. Ron reported mentally back to Hermione.

The situation repeated itself in all the Magic Schools around the world and because all Ministries had sent their forces to guard their precious schools the Ministry itself was left undefended and so they were easily occupied.

-Ministry of Magic, Italy, done.

-Durmstrang, done.

-Beauxbatons, done.

-Ministry of Magic, Greece, Romania, United Stated, Great Britain, Luxembourg,... done.

-Institute of Dragons, Romania, Gringotts, done.

-Everything is going to plan, Harry, said Hermione.

-In 24 hours we should be in control of all the objectives. Tell everyone to start graving the sign of the Hallows on the walls as soon they are ready.

-Understood. Begin phase II as soon as possible, Hermione ordered to their forces.

It all felt surreal.

Their plan was almost completed at last. They'll have absolute power once the marks will be engraved. And then the world will be built a new.

After all this anticipation after all this time.. it will now come to an end.

-I will head to the Chamber of Secrets. We can't afford to miss a magical spot like that after all, said Harry.

-And I will go see Ron and afterwards we'll visit the most important magical places to see if everything is indeed alright.

* * *

><p><p>

Ahh the Chamber of Secrets, I must admit I didn't miss this place. I wonder why Dumbledore hasn't destroyed it. Well I guess he wasn't even able to get in and trying to get past the wards of the Founder of the Slythering could prove unwise.

The body of the Basilic is still "fresh", Hagrid would say "What incredible monster this is" and indeed it was and if it wasn't for Voldemort he wouldn't be dead now. Let's go down to business then.

Harry thought before starting to engrave the sign of the Hallows in strategic points around the Chamber.

Harry, we have a problem, Hermione mentally called, she seemed a bit disturbed.

-What is it?

McGonagall, we can't find her.

That little... Alright I'll be up in a couple of minutes.

But he didn't had the chance to continue his mission because an Avada Kedrabra curse hit him right in the back.

He slowly turned back to see McGonagall standing right behind him, scared, and with her wand pointed at him.

-Coward, was the only thing he was able to say before collapsing on the ground.

-Why didn't he instantly die? McGonagall whispered.

-Because, my old teacher, I can't die. And Harry raised himself from the ground and approached the headmistress. I was just playing with you earlier.

-Impossible.

-Entirely possible. Stupefy, and with that the old women fell defeated for the first time in years, her last thought being: "we're doomed".

-Hermione, I found McGonagall, took care of it. He gave a last glimpse at her body and whispered

-You're not doomed, you're blessed. Goodbye old teacher.

And walked away. He will never see his professor again.

Hogwarts was all silent now. As expected the fight at the school didn't last long at all, no one expected for thing to go like they did.

Ron repaired the windows of the Great Hall and waited for Harry by the door.

-I forgot how beautiful it was.

-Melancholic, aren't we buddy?

-Ohh, shut up!

-Just kidding with you mate.

-Everything is fine boys. All other objectives are secured and Phase II is almost completed. I guess tomorrow we will get to the final part of our plan. So.. this is like the last night we spend together isn't it?

She's almost crying.

-Together till the end, Hermy.

-You know I hate that name Ron! She said punching him.

-Yeah but it made you smile right?

-Hmm, thanks, I think.

-I'm here to help.

-How about we go for a walk around the lake and we stay a bit beside the old tree? said Harry.

-That, actually sound so good, Hermione said and Ron agreed.

And the world set silent for just a little while.


	9. Chapter 9 Black Marble

The Black Lake was silent. They were sitting for the last time together by a big tree beside the lake, the same tree the usually staid around when doing homework's and the same tree Harry's father had made fun of Snape.

Ron was having a walk around the castle, giving the two of them some time for themselves.

"Well, I guess this is it", Harry whispered. Harry and Hermione were sitting down, face to face, holding hand, with their foreheads touching. The sun was slowly going down behind the far mountains, the orange light now blinding them after reflecting from the Black Lake. A mermaid made a long jump and landed a few meters distance from where it jumped in the lake, just like a dolphin.

"Everyone thinks I'm a tyrant.", Harry said.

"Does it feel bad?", she asked but he didn't answer.

"There was no better way to do this, Harry, they will understand."

"And what if I remain in history as a dark lord that tried to become a king, that conquered the world by force?"

"Then at least you would have saved the world. No matter what the world thinks of you. You are a better man than all of us together, Harry, you must know that!" said Hermione, looking straight into his eyes.

Their lips got closer, and closer until they've slightly touched. They staid like that for a couple of seconds, without rushing, without making it passionate. They broke apart and put their heads on each others shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Ron had been sitting on the opposite side of the tree for quite a while now, with his chin on his chest and eyes closed, his arms crossed on his chest resting himself on the body of the tree listening to the two.

"Everything is ready. And, by the way, I made sure that people will know what really happened."

"How so?", Hermione more whispered than asked.

"I wrote some very long letters and left some vials with copies of my memories in Dumbledores desk. Hopefully someone will find them and look at them"

"Perhaps..", said Harry raising his head, his nose filled with Hermione's perfume, to look at the dark forest, behind the girl in front of him.

"Let's get some sleep. It's going to be a long day" said Ron before heading to the castle.

Harry raised himself, took Hermione into his arms and followed Ron, carrying her to the castle for their last night together.

The morning caught Harry and Hermione in one of the beds in the Gryffindor tower, magically made bigger to fit them both.

She looks so beautiful, she's brilliant, smart, carrying, powerful and independent. She's perfect. He thought while looking at a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and whispered "It's time, isn't it?"

"As soon as you're ready to get out of bed"

"So, we'll never go?" she said. He smiled at the small joke and continued to stare at the shadowed roof.

A knocking on the door and Ron's voice told them that he was ready. They told him they'll meet him in the yard five minutes later and so they did.

"A beautiful morning, isn't it?" said Ron.

"Yeah, a perfect day to die" Harry answered.

Hermione took Harry's right arm and Ron's left one and apparated them to their destination, Stonehenge, UK.

Stonehenge, a magnific ancient structure built around 2500 BC but no one really knowing by whom or by what, but in any case, a very powerful magical structure, even greater than Hogwarts itself.

They've magically repaired the entire monument, all the circles now being complete.

They've gathered around the altar in the middle of the circle of stones. They've casted the sign of the hallows so that it touched with it's 3 triangle corner the outer stone circle and covered the entire ground under the structure.

They've formed a circle with their bodies around the rock,which looked like some kind of table, that was the altar and raised their hands, wand in their right hand.

"Are you ready?", Harry asked?

"Let's get it done already" Ron answered and Hermione nodded slowly moving her lips to form the words "I love you" but without speaking.

They did small cats into each other arms and put small drops of blood on the altar. And with a flick of his hand, Harry, made the streams of blood rearrange themselves in the sign of the Hallows on the altar.

"Potentia cumulus", he said and suddenly, all around the world, the signs of the Hallows started glowing with a reddish, powerful, magical light. The power of all magical places and even people in the world was sucked and poured into them and the alter before them.

"Dicimus exercitus tenebrarum et lucid. Aperimus ports inferno" they said together.

And time seemed to stop. The wind stopped flowing around them, the grass stopped moving, the leaves stopped flying in middle air.

"Did it wo..?" Hermione started asking but before she could finish a brilliant red light surrounded them.

They woke up on some black, marble like, ground, still blinded and seeing little balls of light because of the blinding red one that appeared before.

They were at the border of a huge cave that looked like it was made from black crystal. In the middle there was a big black lake and in the middle of this lake was what they came for. In the middle of the lake stood the gate to Hell. A huge door like structure made from black marble and where the door itself should've been it was just pitch pure light absorbing blackness.

Harry used parseltongue to make some kind of black marble path to raise from the lake to let them reach the small island as they couldn't apparated and they sure weren't going to swim.

As they were getting closer to the island the path disappeared behind them. They could feel the power of the Hollows within their very souls, the power of the entire human world and they could also feel something else, they could feel death itself and they were getting closer to it.

When at a moment all three of them blinked at once, when they've opened their eyes again, Dumbledore stood, dressed in white, right before them looking exactly as he did the last time they saw him, the last time Harry saw him.

"Are you going to try and stop us, sir?", Ron asked.

"Not at all, my dear boy. We are here to thank you and support you. You've been so brave. Defeating Voldemort would have been enough but you, a small tear appearing in his eyes, you are doing so much more"

"Who is we, professor?", Hermione asked, curiosity getting the best out of her.

"We", Dumbledore said and waved his hand to the space behind him, and then, only then they saw them, all of them, all of the people they've known and that died for the cause of light. All of them dressed in white clothes, all of them aligned along the border of this pitch black path, towards the portal.

Harry's parents were there, Lupin was there, everyone was there, supporting them till the very end, as always.

As they continued walking toward the center structure, the "ghosts" disappeared behind them, borrowing them their remaining power.

They've finally reached the island. There was no way for them to go back now.

They stood in from of the black portal. Harry made a step forward, wearing the clock and the ring, and pointed the Elder wand at the gate.

"Revelare te"

A loud evil laugh was heard. A deep, inhuman, evil laugh.

The pitch black marble door in front of them melted, only it's pillars remaining up, and fathered into a human like, fully cloaked figure a bit taller than they were. And the laugh was heard yet again.

"Do you really think you have any chance of succeeding? Only the three of you?" the cloaked figure said with a dark, low voice, a voice that echoed in the walls of the cave and then the laugh again.

"The three of us" Ron said and took a step closer.

"The power of the Deathly Hallows, your power", added Hermione and she too stepped closer.

"And the power of the dead and living, the power of humanity", Harry finished and also took a step forward.

The hooded figure took also a step, but backward, seemingly not as confided as till that point.

All three of them raised their wand and screamed "Incarcero" and huge black, thick, ropes with spiked appeared from within the door frame and tied the hooded one from his legs and hands centering him to the center of the portal, a couple of meters above the ground.

"If you destroy me you will break the balance between good and evil. None can exist without the other, and none cant die with the other remaining alive" the dark voice spoke.

"We will not destroy you" Harry said. "We will contain you, stop you from reaching the outer world, spilling your dark power in the mind of humans, having fun on the bad things that only you make happen" Ron said. "We will use all the power in this world to stop you" Hermione said.

They again cut their hands and let some blood pour down and with a spell Harry formed a five corner star with the blood on the chest of Death, which was now trying desperately to release itself by struggling.

They've once again raised their wands for the last time toward Death. And spoken:

Ron: "Ut funes"

Hermione: "aeternitatis ligabis"

Harry: "te aeternum"

And finished by all of them casting at once: "Sacrificium animas, Avada Kedavra"

And then they started rising, with their legs united and arms stretched to their sides and a cross like form,flying into the air till the level of the death. Small, thin, ropes, made from light, tied them to the hooded figure that was silently screaming, the five corner red start glowing on it's chest along with the signs of the Hallows all around the world.

"Potest abiit" they said together and the white ropes pulled what looked like their souls, a ghost of their body, towards the figure, uniting them into a gray hooded figure, without moving, tied up by the black thick ropes to the frame. A white marble while started to raise from the base of the door frame and filled the entire frame covering Death and sealing it in it's new prison.

Three bodies fell on the island, none of them breathing anymore and the Hallows were no more.

"And that's how the most important three people that ever lived have saved the world even from Death itself, from poverty, from criminals, from the interference of the Devil, from evil thought and thievery, from everything that is dark and evil. That's when all the people that have fought for light and died came back to life and even live forever, and that's why I'm able to tell you this story now" Dumbledore ended and looked at the kids in from of him.

"Yes, Hailure, do you have a question?" he said and a girl raised from her seat. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"For whom did they fought for if they died in the end?"

"They've died, for you, my dear girl, for all of you … "

Not sure how well written or how good this first fanfinction I wrote was for you but for me it was a real adventure and I'm sure I wasn't able to fully describe the story as I wanted but I'll leave that to your imagination to fill.

Thanks for reading and remember to subscribe to my author alert if you like the story in anyway.

Also reviews are always welcomed.

Thanks again and all regards.


End file.
